His Frosty Toes
by severingsanity
Summary: Halley Stjarna has come to live with her older brother for a couple years. Waiting for the year to fly by to start college, she decides to enjoy the Winter Wonderland around her. Until she finds a boy in the woods who is walking around with no shoes in the snow, and yelling at the moon. Maybe she should've stayed inside today.
1. Cottage In The Woods

Numbing degrees in fall and winter, my favorite thing, next to music and art that is. Just the chilling nights of fall and the sharp bites of cold winter brings, is enough warmth for me. Maybe it's because I'm fascinated with the colours of fall, the beautiful leafs swirling around my feet, or the winter snow that hardly ever came to my little warm town in the middle of nowhere. Maybe I'm just a weird girl who likes to sit out in negative degrees just because it gives me a thrill, a sense of bravery. Or maybe, that's just the only time the pain my thoughts give me are blocked out by the numbing weather.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I slowly drive up the drive way that currently snowed over, the house being covered in Christmas decorations. Usually when I visited my brother during this time of year, there would be nothing decorated except inside and even then it wouldn't be much.

"I really hope he didn't out and buy all this Christmas stuff just because I'm staying for a few years. Such a drag." Sighing, I got out of the car and started unpacking my stuff only to get tackled from behind.

"Halley! How ya' doing?! It's been forever! I've missed you so much!" After having my mini little heart attack a moment, I turn around to see a man with short brown wispy hair and a small beard going on. He looked like he was at least in his mid thirties he held a childish smile that said otherwise.

"You punk! You almost made me piss myself! Also, what's with all the Christmas stuff, huh?" Pointing at the lights strung around the house, he gave me a chuckle saying "Well, you know. It's Christmas time and I know how much you love the lights. Besides Seth let me have some leftover ones he found at his house."

"You didn't need to do that..." Turning to get the rest of the boxes and junk I brought with me I noticed most of it was already in the hands of Seth, who was running towards the door.

"I finally have all I need to take over the world! Mwahahaha!"

"Get back here, you ruffian!" I shout towards the tall man, chuckling and gathering more of my stuff.

"What is your dorky friend doing here anyways?" Kicking the door open and looking around for said dork, I saw no one around, but I sure did see a lot of Christmas decorations. Sighing I turn to Mark, my brother, to see him putting down all the boxes and luggage.

"Well, he heard you were coming and decided he wanted to come by tonight, so he wanted to come by and welcome you-"

"By taking my stuff and running off to nowhere?" Chuckling and shaking his head saying, "No, I told him to go bring your stuff up to the room you'll be staying in, once you got here. Also he's here because he was helping me put up Christmas lights."

"Oh." I say, staring blankly at all the family photos on the walls. Remembering every memory each one held each one better than the last. Then there was a few of my Brother Mark, our friend Seth and Seth's wife, Sandra. We had been friends with Seth for as long as I can remember. He'd be over at our house back then, just about every day, playing some sport or video games with us. Then the time came, when him and my brother moved out of the parents house, and went to go live their lives far away, Away from family matters, Away from the trouble town we lived in, Away from me.

"Hey! Earth to Halley! You in there?!" Snapping out of my thoughts, I turn to see Seth and Mark looking at me with worried looks. "Man, you zone out a lot. You think too much kid." Looking over at Seth, I give him my best grin. "Yeah, and you think too little."

"Why you-"

"Alright, alright. Come on Seth, Halley must be tired from her long trip here." Looking me over, I just give him a fake yawn and rub my eyes a bit, giving him the signal that 'Yeah, hey, I'm tired!'

"Besides, Sandra is probably wondering where you are. You did say you'd be back before 8'o. Well, it's 9:15 now." Jumping up from where he was, Seth bolted to the door while yelling out "Cya guys later!"

Picking up the boxes, Mark turned back towards me saying, "Well, these boxes aren't going to pick themselves up."

"Right." Picking up the rest of the load, I follow him up the stairs to an open door. "This will, be your room here. My bedroom is just down the hall. If you need anything, let me know. Really." Smiling at me after he set the boxes down, he brings me into another hug. "Ohhhhh! I'm sooooo happy to see you again! And now we're roommates again! This is going to be fun!" Laughing, I return the hug, making sure I get the point across that I'm happy to see him.

"Yeah, just like old times, huh?" Stepping back and letting me go, he comments, "Well, it looks like you have a lot to unpack." Looking over all my boxes and luggage, I realized that 'Yes. Yes, this is a lot of luggage that I'm going to have to unload myself probably.' My thoughts were confirmed when Mark said "Since, I know you got stuff to do, I'm gonna' leave you to it While I go and get some much needed groceries." Running out of the room, and down the stairs, all I hear is the lock of the door and the car starting up.

Sighing, I start to unpack everything.

"I'm surprised I'm already finished unpacking." Plopping down on the bed, I look around my new room. Posters, photos, wall scrolls, and pretty much anything else, were hanging on the wall. My bed pushed in the corner of the room, next to one of the two windows. A small desk sat in front of the second window, with my laptop and art folders strewn across it. My clothes neatly put away in my closet, for once. Then there was my bookshelf among bookshelves of mangas, art books, journals, old text books, poetry books, writing books, just so many books! Then I had my storybooks and fantasy books, the books that kept me up at night wondering what would happen next. Or the books that were told to me every night before bed, and my eyes would grow wide at the tales and mystery of each and every character told.

Getting up and walking over to the books, I pick up my favorite. 'The Tales of Winter', a giant leatherback book filled with many Christmas and winter based stories. Each story brought a smile to my face, and some would make me cry.

Walking back over to my bed with the book, I sit and begin to read the stories that I heard many times, on nights like these, long, long ago.


	2. Candy Store

"Wake up sleepyhead! We got a big day ahead of us!" Mark yelling in my ear, is not the way I want to be woke up. In fact, I'd rather go back to bed. There's a lot more comfort there, than the outside world. Or maybe I really just don't feel like getting up and I'm making excuses. Deciding it's better that I get out of bed, than having Mark dump a bucket of water on me, I drag myself towards the bathroom for my daily routine.

"So, Halley, what ya want for Christmas this year, hmmm?" Turning away from the windows of the antique shop, I look at Mark to see a giant bag of gifts. Turning back away from him with my own bags, I retort, "You don't need to bother yourself with getting me anything Mark. I'm perfectly fine just having a Christmas together." Shaking his head at me, he replies with a laugh saying, "You can't honestly expect me to not get you anything! Come on! At least something small if price is what you're worried about." Sighing and looking over at all the shops, I decided to just tell him, "Fine. All I would like is some sweets. Happy?"

Laughing, he gives me a grin, saying, "Still have a sweet tooth I see! Alright! But that just means I'm gonna buy out the whole candy store!" Snapping my head back around I glare at him. "Don't you dare!" Running back to where the car was parked, he replied with a huge round of laughter, "Oh! I do dare! I might just buy two candy stores! Maybe even the whole town bakery!" Before he decided to get in and lock the doors, I yell out, "Yeah?! Well, how about I buy you a whole tub of cockroaches?! Or maybe a toilet filled with wasps?!" Paling a little, he turns back to me before sighing and saying, "Fine. You got me, I won't buy out the whole bakery." Smirking in triumph, I walk over to the passenger side. Getting in and turning to him, I see him give me a grin before saying, "But I will buy the whole candy store." "Why you-"

You ever been home alone, and think that it's the worst feeling to have no one around? Well, that's how I felt. Most kids my age would be happy to be left home alone so they can party and do something without being accused of something or getting in trouble. Not me. Sure I'd walk around the house and do silly stuff without no one their to giggle at me, but when it came down to it, I didn't feel safe being in a house with no one there. But what really frightened me, was going to bed with no one there. Not a single soul to say goodnight to. No 'sweet dreams' or 'don't let the bedbugs bite'.

"Alright squirt! You're in charge of the fort while I'm at work! Think you can take care of everything while I'm gone?" Giving him my best salute, I shout, "Sir yes sir!" Chuckling at me before grabbing his coat and bag. he replies with, "Good! Now I'll be back at ten lil missy! So no staying up! Unless you want to become a hardened criminal like me!" Giggling I walk him to the door before saying, "Sure, sure. You better get out of here before the cops come to arrest this 'hardened criminal' I'm hearing about." Giving me a grin he says, "Will do! Cya later squirt!" Giving me a kiss on the forehead and shut of the door, and he was gone.

Turning around and walking back to the kitchen, I look around trying to find something to do. "Kinda don't wanna work on any art today. Sleeping at one in the afternoon is going to mess with my sleep schedule." Finally thinking over my options, I run up stairs to get my iPod then back downstairs to get a coat. Grabbing the keys and locking up the joint, I head to the back door, before heading out.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'm working on the next chapter as we speak! Ol' Jack will be here soon! I promise! So please ladies! Calm your beating hearts!**


	3. Meeting Mr Frosty Toes

**Sorry about the wait. I would've posted sooner, if I wasn't feeling so drowsy. Bluuuh.**

Some call me crazy for my love of Winter. Maybe because I seem to take it too far. Like who in their right mind, goes out in thirty below weather just to swing or sit and relax? Guess I'm just not thinking in my right mind. But to me, having that joy from swinging and listening to music at the same time, that just makes me feel free from all the problems of the world. Even though when doing so, makes me relive all the memories I had long, long ago. Sure I have happy memories, tons of them! I even have frightening memories that don't seem to be triggered all to often. Then I have my sad memories, that just about every time I seem to be alone with my music, does it seem like they all come swarming back to my mind eating me alive. Picking away at every happy thought I have, every shred of emotion. Until I feel empty, hollow, and ripped away from the world.

Walking down the path to the small lake we have our tree swing, I start to try and block out my thoughts. Better to have somewhere to lean on then just breaking down in the snow. Then again, knowing me, I might end up falling in the lake as well if I'm not too careful.

"Then my dreams of becoming a Popsicle will finally come true!" Chuckling and shaking my head at my silly input as always, I turn down the last path to the lake. About to go ahead and put my ear buds in, to silence the sound of the world, I stop. On the other side of the lake I see a boy roughly my age, with what looks to be a shepherd's crook. Or at least some form of a staff. He was wearing a blue hoodie, a pair of brown khaki jeans that seems to be torn at the bottom and, what are those things tied around his legs? Actually better question, why does he not have shoes on? Like I understand having a love for everything cold, but come on, I'd at least wear some socks. Noticing all the frost on his clothes wondering how long he's been outside, I noted his white hair. It looked natural, but how many people have white hair? Oh wait albinos have white hair right? Wait don't they also have white eyebrows and eyelashes? This kid definitely has brown caterpillar eyebrows, and-

Crap he's looking at me now. What am I suppose to say? 'Howdy stranger! Your eyebrows sure do look nice! Can I touch them'? I don't think so.

Looking back up, I realized two things. I should've brought a weapon of some sort to defend myself from creepy strangers. And that apparently being barefoot means you can slide on the ice like a pro. About to run back to the house he stops in front of me, looking like he's confused. Until he gives me this grin that when coming from a stranger means trouble.

"Can you see me?" Ummm, crazy barefoot boy say what?

"Ummmm, yes? Why? Did you drink some kind of potion to make yourself invisible?" Oh my glob, that would be awesome if it was a thing though. Chuckling at me and shakes his head saying, "Well not many people see me is all." So invisibility potions are a thing? Why did I not hear about this?!

"What do you mean 'Not many people can see me'?" And looking over his bare feet I decide to go ahead and say, "Your feet are gonna freeze by the way, what are you even doing out here barefooted?" Suddenly seeing a hand in my face I look up to see his smiling face with his hand out, a sign that he wanted to shake hands. Shaking a strangers hand? Sure, why not? What could go wrong? Everything. Still thinking over my options, he starts to laugh at me!

"You know, most people have the common courtesy to shake someones hand as a sign to get to know one another."

"It's also common courtesy to give ones name when doing so. Is it not? Or maybe you really don't know what common courtesy is?" Giving me a sour look before he takes on a Cheshire cat grin, he straightens back up before saying, "Alright, fine. My name is Jack, Jack Frost. And you are?" Staring blankly at him for a minute or two to think over what he said to me, I decide to go along with his little play.

"And my names Santa Claus. Nice to meet you." Rolling my eyes and turning back around ready to go back to the house, I hear him let out a huff.

"Now look whose being rude." Whipping back around to glare at him, I stare shocked to see him perched onto of his staff. Staring him over again, I asked breathlessly, "How are you doing that?" Jumping back down to normal ground with the rest of the human population, he grins saying, "Well I told you, I'm Jack Frost!" Still looking at him in wonder, I shake off my amazement and look straight into his eyes saying, "Prove it then."

I'm never going to say those words again to a magical being, especially to one named Jack Frost.

Immediately after I had said those words, he had taken my hand and then we were up high in the sky. Who knows how far up? I honestly didn't feel like finding out. There might be giant patches of snow down there, but that sure isn't going to break my fall if this guy lets me go.

Looking around me, I see giant fluffy clouds. All of them looking like puffs of smoke, but more pure and smelt of fresh rain. And the colors in the sky! The reds, oranges, yellows, and pinks! If it wasn't for the fact that I'm flying in the air more than 50 feet from the ground, I would've been getting my sketch pad and paint tools out already. Hearing a chuckle to my left, I look over to Jack to see him giving me a bemused look.

"Man, you seem more interested in the sky, than the fact that your flying up in the sky with the one and only Jack Frost! I'm kinda hurt." Looking back over at him, I give a little smirk, saying, "Well maybe that is more interesting than you Jack." Feigning hurt for a second before grinning at me again, he bolts down towards the ground with me. "If that's how you feel, maybe we should land!"

"AhhhhhhHHHHHHHH!"


	4. Trust Me

**You guys don't even know how many times I've had to edit this chapter, oh my gosh. = o =' **

When I was younger, I was enthralled by the idea of flying. Maybe that's why I have such a fascination over winged creatures. But what ever it was, I just felt the happiest when I thought about flying. Like what if I had wings? What if I could touch the clouds? Maybe even the stars! It all just fascinated me, but seeing as I was only human, I could do nothing about that. So my dreams were only but that, dreams. So the only thing I thought I could do, was to paint my dreams onto paper. They weren't the same though. They didn't have that twinkle of the stars, that smokey texture of the clouds, and never would they have that beautiful shine that the moon gives.

Though seeing as I'm about fifty feet in the air, I guess dreams really do come true. But I wasn't expecting to be up here with Jack Frost of all people. Maybe that's why I was scared? Who knows what tricks he may be up to? What if he went evil all of a sudden? What was I gonna do if I hit the ground? Nothing. There would be nothing I could do. My only hope of staying alive in this situation was to hold onto this frost covered boy I met only an hour ago. But what if-

"Hey! Snap out of it!" Turning my head to the voice I see Jack giving me a worried look. "You look a little pale, are you okay? Do we need to land?" Shaking off my negative thoughts once again, I shake my head no saying, "No it's okay. Really, just thinking... it's kinda scary being so high up. But flying was something I always wanted to do, dreamed of it even. So why should I be afraid now?" Looking me over real quick, before looking up into my eyes he asks, _"Do you trust me?"_ Giving him a look of shock for a minute, I decide to answer. "Do I trust you? Why do you ask? I mean, I guess I do?" Chuckling at my response, he grins saying, "Well then, I guess you shouldn't be afraid then, right? I'm here. Nothings going to happen."_ I'm here._ Those words were enough to make me feel warm. And that's saying something, since they were coming from the Winter spirit. "Y-yeah, I guess I do trust you then." Giving him a weak smile, before he says, "By the way, I never did catch your name?"

"Hmmm? Oh! It's Halley Stjarna." Slowly flying down to a landing, he turns to look at me saying, "Stjarna?" Finally landing in front of the lake we were at, I turn back at him saying, "It's a Swedish name meaning star." Giving me a confused look for a second, before asking, "Swedish? What are you doing in America then?" Pulling an annoyed look before replying with, "Just because it's a Swedish name, doesn't mean I'm from there. My dad is Swedish, so I got his last name. A lot people like asking that question." Laughing at my expression he says, "Sorry, guess I just assumed. Well whatever the case may be. It has been nice meeting you Halley!" Turning away and about to fly off, I ask, "Wait! Where are you going?" Stopping only to just float, he turns around giving me that grin again, "I have a job to do! Snow isn't going to bring itself, is it?" Shaking my head at his question, I reply, "I guess not." Giving me one last smile before he left, he said, "Don't worry, I'll be back!" "You better!" Chuckling, he flies off going who knows where.

"Guess it's just me, myself, and I again."

Trudging back up the hill to the house, I start thinking over my day. And what a day it has been. Meeting Jack Frost, flying in the sky, and look at that! It's almost time for SpongeBob to come on! Alright! Best day ever! Chuckling at my jokes again, because who else will, I start to jog up the hill. 'But seriously, SpongeBob, I'm not missing that.'

"How was your day?!" Thank you Mark for slamming open my door and giving me a mini heart attack. I bet you charm all the ladies.

Glaring over at him after calming down my beating heart, I reply, "Well I guess it was pretty good, could've gone better with some salt though." Leaving out my day about Jack, I go back to surfing the web. "Salt? I thought we had salt? You use it all?" Looking back up, I see him seriously thinking about what I said. I'm not really surprised though. "I was making a joke you dork." Shaking my head at him, I go back to what I was doing. "Oh. Well, there's a box of pizza downstairs. Better hurry before Seth and Sandra eat it all." Moving my laptop away from me, I jump up and run downstairs. "Pizza!" Running over to said beautiful food, I grab like half of whats in the box. Zipping right past our beloved guests again while running back up the stairs with my meal, I shout, "Bye losers!" Hearing them all chuckle, I hear Seth say, "And that is how you win a mans heart."

Continuing my search with this precious plate of pizza next to me. Or should I say two plates. I'm not even sorry. But I probably will be in the morning. Still looking over the list of sites I was given, I give up. "Oh my glob. All I'm getting are movies here." Giving my mythology books a look, before turning back to the computer screen. "Maybe I'm just typing in the wrong thing?" Looking back over at my books, I decide to give up on looking for answers. Instead I head to my saved sites, to have my fill of laughter for the day. Yes, cat pictures are a thing we should all share a laugh at. About to put my headphones on to have a quick game of minecraft, I stop.

"What the...?"

Tapping at my window was none other than Jack. "What is he even doing here?" Hearing a friend from the computer ask what was going on I tell them, "Huh? Oh! Nothing. Hey I'll be right back. There's a pesky fly in my room." Closing out of the call, I get up and walk over to my window to see Jack waving at me. Giving him a deadpan look, before opening the window, I ask, "What are you-" "Sorry for intruding in on you like this, but I just wanted to invite you to meet some friends of mine." Giving him a confused look, I ask, "Meet some friends? Also I can't go anywhere right now. I have guests here that would realize I'm gone." Giving me a pout, oh gosh the pout, before grinning again he says, "If there are guests why aren't you with them?" Sighing I reply, "It's more like there are just people in my house that would realize I'm gone. Why can't I meet them some other time?" Sitting down on the window he leans on his staff, saying, "Well, I guess you can. And whose in your house that you can't just sneak out?" Plopping back down on the bed, I grab my laptop before telling him, "My brother and his friends. Tonight's their movie night." Showing a confused look he asks, "Then why aren't you down there with them watching a movie?" Chuckling I reply with a, "I don't know. Maybe because their watching some horror movie, and I just don't feel like clinging to anyone for safety." Laughing at my response he says, "Is that all?" Narrowing my eyes at him darkly, I reply, "Or maybe because they drank all my faygo and this is their punishment." Jumping back up, maybe either from getting tired of sitting, or maybe I freaked him out, he starts floating out the window before saying, "Since you can't leave right now, I'll come by tomorrow, deal?" Thinking it over for a minute, I smile before saying, "Deal. Now get out of here before my brother thinks I'm talking to myself again!" Laughing he waves bye before he goes off again, to I don't even know where.

"Maybe since I have to be somewhere tomorrow, I should go to bed early?" Having a laugh to myself for a good minute or so about my joke, I turn back to the laptop, getting ready to join my friends game again.

**I really want some pizza and faygo right now guys, like food isn't something I should mention while writing. **


	5. North's Workshop

**Alright, so I have three days starting tomorrow that I won't be updating (I am totally sorr ) I will be gone most of the day (after finally waking up) tomorrow and Thursday. And Friday I will be with a group of friends the whole night with no internet. But don't worry I'm going to try and work on another chapter then. If I don't get distracted with video games and food. So please bear with me for about three days. Also, thank you to all who review! You have no idea how much it means to hear all the nice things you all say! It's also pretty nice to hear from someone besides myself = n =' **

Waking up was the least of my problems this morning. It was just getting up and out of bed, that was the hard part. Sitting in bed for what seemed like an hour, I hear the door slam and look over to my alarm clock. 1:00 PM. 'Brother just left for work. Means I probably need to get up and start my day.' Or sleep in for the rest of the day and stay up late like always. About to lay back down, with the idea of sleep, I jump back up and run to the bathroom. I forgot I have to go meet Jack's friends!

You ever feel so utterly nervous that you might throw up? The idea of not being liked or being annoying always prevented me from meeting new people. Also, I didn't know how to act around people that I hardly knew. Heck, I hardly know how to act around the people I do know! What words needed to be spoken, what actions needed to be taken, and what expression to show when talking to someone? I was always horrible when trying to comfort someone, so I'd keep my distance. Because the first step to comforting someone is knowing what comfort felt like. At least that's what I'd tell myself over and over again.

Stopping in front of the lake, I look around trying to spot Jack anywhere. Only to see no one. 'Looks like I took too long, might as well head back home.' Turning back around and walking-

"Boo!"

I'm gonna die with all these heart attacks I'm getting.

Grabbing on to my chest to still my heartbeat, I glare up at him. "You punk! Don't scare me like that!" Laughing at my expression, he leans on his staff saying, "Well maybe you should've got here sooner then. I've been waiting for about three hours or so. Now we only have time to go meet North. And he's probably busy as can be and-" Cutting him off and giving him a confused look I ask, "Wait, whose North? Also, you could've just knocked at the door, Mark had already left for work..." Looking at how my face switched to a sad expression, he asked, "Is Mark hardly ever home?" Looking up and shaking my head at his question, I reply, "No. He works a lot, if he wasn't the boss at his work, then maybe he'd be home more. But he's not. So I'm usually home alone." Giving me a sad frown, I quickly tell him, "Oh! But that just means I get the TV to myself!" Chuckling a bit he says, "Alright. We better go before it gets any later. Come on."

Hesitating to take his hand, I think over how I might possibly die and how-

Grabbing my hand without a second thought he shoots up into the air, with me tagging along. Pulling out what looked to be a snow globe, he threw it, and some weird spiraling portal appeared.

'I do not trust that at all.'

"Better hold on! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Before I could say anything or do anything for that matter, we had gone into the portal.

You know how during Christmas time, when all the lights and music are everywhere? And everyone seems so happy? They all just have a sparkle in their eyes. Everything is just beautiful and full of wonder, that its hard not to be filled with joy! That's how I felt with Christmas and snow. Because hey, where I'm from, snow only comes once in a blue moon. And even then, there's no guaranteeing. In fact it was like never.

But what I saw in front of me was every possible thing a person can be joyful about. That warm feeling Christmas gives you? That's what I was feeling right now.

"Jack! What are you doing here! Shouldn't you be out causing snow storms! You have no idea how many kids asked for snow this year! And- Oh! Whose this?" Turning to the booming voice, I practically faint. 'It can't be...!' Laughing at my expression, Jack turns to the man saying, "Hey North! It's been a while hasn't it? And I'll get on that later! But I'd like you to meet my friend Halley." Nudging me forward, I almost have a panic attack. What am I suppose to say to Santa of all people? 'Umm, what you do and all? Yeah, I like that, keep up the good work.' How would he even take that?

Before I can even say anything, he takes my hand in his giving me a firm shake. "It's nice to meet you Halley! I remember back when you were younger! You'd wait for me by the tree, every year in fact!" Laughing at his own story, I start to get flustered. Oh gosh, I did do that didn't I? He retracts my hand after I start to calm back down to Earth, and I say, "Yeah, I guess a lot has changed hasn't it? The couch isn't as comfortable as it use to be either." Starting to laugh again, he pats me on the shoulder, a little to rough for my liking but I straighten back up. I'll get over it. I mean it's Santa, or I guess North is what I should call him.

"Ahh! You still have that joking spirit at least! That's good!" At least someone likes my jokes. I thought I was gonna have to die alone one day thinking I wasn't funny. 'Here lies the woman who didn't know a single good joke.' Then again laughing at my own jokes is good enough I guess. I've been doing it since I was born, might as well keep with tradition.

"So North how has preparing for Christmas going?" Looking over at Jack who asked the question, North practically jumps up. "Now that you remind me I should probably get back to what I was doing instead of standing around! I'll have to talk to you two later! It's was nice meeting you Miss Stjarna!" Running off going to do whatever it is he needed to do, I turn to Jack saying, "Well, that was pretty short lived." Laughing, he stands back up from leaning on his staff to say, "It's almost Christmas, he has a lot to get done. Maybe after Christmas, we can swing by again. Come on then, we need to get you back home." Nodding I grab his hand and once again we go through the portal.

**Sorry about the short and crappy chapter! Trying to write about the other guardians is going to prove difficult to me.**


	6. My Deepest Apologies

**Due to some personal and technical problems, this story will be on hold. **

**I am dearly sorry for this, but I can't throw fancy words together and call it a story when I am just not at my best writing ability and emotional strength. **

**I had already been struggling writing this in the first place.**

**I hope you all understand.**

**Once again, I apologize for this.**


End file.
